I'm still breathing
by ddrplayer07
Summary: Elliot e Olivia se conhecendo na faculdade.
1. Introdução

**Introdução**

Primeiro dia de aula no colégio Saint Vincent Univercity. Elliot Sabler, 17 anos, ainda estava dormindo, sem ter ao menos uma ideia de que horas seriam. Sua irmã de 15 anos, Christina, entra devagar e começa a gritar e a pular em cima de Elliot.

"Levaaaaaaaaaaanta! Já são quase 10 horas!"  
Funcionou muito bem, pois Elliot acorda num pulo.

"WHAT?! Jesus Christ, não pode ser 10 horas!"

"Claro que não, cabeção. São 6:30, anda logo."

"Você está pedindo pela morte, pois não?"

Elliot levanta, troca de roupa e arruma suas coisas. Um dia de verão, o sol esquenta as ruas de New York. Elliot jogava futebol no Colégio Católico e era muito adorado pelos professores, até mesmo de outros colégios. Um garoto alto, dono de olhos azuis encantadores, desejado pelas meninas e odiado pelos namorados das mesmas. Terminando de se arrumar, ele então se dirige cozinha para tomar seu café da manhã.

"Ansioso, filho?"  
Seu pai, policial da NYPD, sempre preocupado com seu filho.

"Um pouco, sim."

"Ah, esse cabeção vive preocupado..."

"Christina, não incomode seu irmão!"  
Sua mãe diz, e Christina fica irritada.

"Tenho que ir, tchau."

"Tchau, filho. Boa sorte!"

"Obrigada!"  
Dizendo isso, saiu pela porta e foi até seu carro para dirigir até a universidade, que ficava em Manhattan.

Já em Manhattan, outra estudante da "SVU", como era chamada pelos alunos, já está acordada, preparando-se para o primeiro dia de aula. Olivia Benson. Uma menina adorável, com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate. Mas ao contrário de Elliot Stabler, ela não leva uma vida nem um pouco glamurosa. Sua mãe, Serena, simplesmente a ignora. Ela não tem a mínima ideia de quem seja seu pai. Olivia, demonstrando sua inteligência e grande interesse pelos estudos, ganhou uma bolsa para estudar na SVU. Mesmo assim, quase sempre sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo, que ilumina o dia das pessoas.

_Quase_ sempre.

O despertador toca e ela o desliga quase automaticamente, pois já estava acordada.

Olivia começa a arrumar suas coisas e troca sua roupa. Seu corpo ainda está um pouco dolorido por consequência da surra que levou de sua mãe na noite anterior. Verão, então se torna um pouco difícil esconder os hematomas. Pega sua mochila e vai até a porta de casa. Passando pelo quarto de sua mãe, vê que ela ainda dorme, e provavelmente ainda dormiria muito, pois chegara tarde ontem, bêbada, como de costume. Ainda cedo para ir pra escola e a casa está bem bagunçada. Serena, mesmo tendo chegado de um bar, continuou a beber em casa, criando um ambiente catastrófico de garrafas e copos quebrados espalhados pelo chão. Ela então resolve limpar um pouco da bagunça causada por Serena. Limpa o vômito do chão, ajunta os copos e garrafas quebrados, tira a mesa do jantar, onde era para estar o seu café. Olivia já nem liga pra isso, pois virou parte de sua rotina cuidar de sua mãe. Ela então ouve passos, presumindo que sua mãe acordou. Então resolve ir para a escola, evitando um encontro entre ela e sua mãe. Vai a pé, como de costume para ela.

Chegando lá, encontra no portão da escola um grupinho de [i]cheer leaders[/i] conversando animadamente com os jogadores de futebol. Elliot Stabler estava passando, mas Olivia estava tão entretida olhando para o chão que acabou esbarrando nele, derrubando alguns livros.

"Oh, me desculpe! Nossa, como eu sou desastrada..."

"Tudo bem..."

Olivia apaixonou-se pelos lindos olhos azuis dele.

O dia foi passando, apresentações de professores, colegas, reencontros de amigos. Olivia sentia-se feliz ali, com suas amigas, Casey Novak e Alex Cabot. Suas melhores amigas, que entendiam Olivia.

---------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Seria demais pedir por reviews? Não estou exigindo, estou pedindo. Creio que todo mundo que escreve gosta de saber a opinião dos outros. Eu tenho escrito até o capítulo 5, e só postarei o resto se eu tiver reviews._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 - Conhecendo um ao outro**

Elliot chega em casa cansado, pois tivera treino de futebol logo no primeiro dia. Chegando em casa, Christina já veio perturbar ele com comentários nada agradáveis.

"Noooossa, o que voc e a Dani aprontaram, hein?"

"Christina, CALA A MERDA DESSA TUA BOCA!"

Elliot tinha terminado o namoro com Dani, pois descobrira que ela estava traindo ele. Sim, ele realmente teve um dia exaustivo. Porém, ele não tirava de sua mente aquele par de olhos castanho tão encantadores. Oh, como se arrependera de não ter perguntado a ela o seu nome... Uma garota tão bonita... Torcia para encontrá-la novamente no dia seguinte.

Elliot estava tão cansado que foi dormir logo que chegou em casa.

~~*~~

Logo após o término da aula, Olivia foi correndo para o bar onde trabalhava. Ela fazia de tudo para tentar encontrar sua felicidade, tentar se sentir realmente em uma família. Ultimamente isso não estava sendo possível. Ela achava até cômico trabalhar em um bar com uma mãe alcólatra. Serena não sabia nada e nem se interessava pela vida de sua filha. Olivia amava tanto sua mãe, mesmo com ela dizendo quase todo dia que a odiava. Fruto de estupro, Olivia já não tem esperanças em encontrar o seu pai. Talvez nem queira. Ela sente um ódio mortal por pessoas que forçam as outras a terem relações sexuais.

Chegando ao bar, foi trocar de roupa. Ela trabalharia até tarde da noite ali. Trouxe seus livros e cadernos da escola para estudar, mesmo sendo praticamente impossível estudar em um ambiente assim.. Ela não gostava de trabalhar ali, mais era isso que fazia ela pagar a faculdade.

Entram dois homens pela porta, Olivia vai prontamente atendê-los.

"Boa noite, pois não?"

"Polícia, det. Stabler e det. Cragen. Queremos fazer algumas perguntas."

"Oh, claro."

"Como você se chama?"

"Olivia, senhor. Olivia Benson."

"Olivia, quantos anos voc tem?"

Nesse momento, Olivia gelou. Ela não poderia trabalhar ali, pois era menor de idade.

"Vinte... e um, senhor."

"Right... Olivia, você sabe que você pode ser presa por desacato ao mentir para a polícia, não?"

"Sim... senhor."

"Tens mesmo 21? Olivia, olhe... Não queremos prender você, queremos prender o dono deste lugar por contratar menores de idade para trabalhar em um bar e por abuso sexual às funcionárias."

Se Olivia já não estivesse pálida, com certeza o rosto dela embranqueceu. Ela estava nervosa, não que o chefe dela abusasse sexualmente dela, mas ela não poderia perder o emprego, ou não iria para a faculdade.

"Ele... Eu... Não trabalha muita gente aqui, somos s eu, Anne, Irina e Rebecca... Eu... Tenho que ir... Respondi suas perguntas?"

"Sim... Obrigada."

Os dois detetives sabiam que não poderiam forçar muito para que Olivia respondesse suas perguntas, e resolveram logo ir embora. Logo depois, o chefe de Olivia, Michael, chamou-a em sua sala.

"Pois não, senhor?"  
Diz Olivia ao entrar.

"Olá, Olivia. Como você está?"  
Ele quer somente conversar?

"Bem, senhor, obrigada."

"Oh, esqueça toda essa formalidade! Sente-se!"  
Olivia então senta-se na cadeira apontada por Michael.

"Well, hoje começaram suas aulas, right?"

"Sim, senhor"

"Olivia, eu sei que difícil para você pagar a sua faculdade sozinha... Posso te ajudar a pagá-la com alguns pequenos favores..."  
Michael foi chegando mais perto de Olivia, envolvendo sua cintura com as mãos, aproximando-se para um beijo.

"Não... Eu não vou fazer isso! Me solta!"  
Olivia então bate no rosto de Michael, que acabou cortando e agora sangra.

"Realmente não espere me ver aqui novamente!"  
Dizendo isso, vai para sua casa. Oliva simplesmente não acretitava que Michael tivera feito algo desse tipo! Ela se via sem saída, pois agora estava sem emprego e não teria dinheiro para pagar a sua faculdade. Chegando em casa, vai direto para seu quarto, e chora tanto que acaba adormecendo.

No dia segunte, acorda e vai para a aula.

~~*~~

Elliot acorda sozinho, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar após o término com a Dani. Seu pai ainda não havia voltado para casa, ainda estava trabalhando, desde a noite anterior. O despertador toca e Elliot o desliga. Veste-se e vai para a aula em seu carro. Ele dirigia muito devagar agora, e ao passar por um parque, viu a garota de olhos cor de chocolate encantadores sentada no balanço. Elliot dá a volta no parque e estaciona. Agora ela estava de costas para ele, com os cabelos longos presos em uma trança solta em suas costas. Ela tinha um hematoma no ombro esquerdo. Ele vai chegando perto, sente que precisa conversar com ela.

"Hey..."

A garota vira para olhá-lo. Ela também havia chorado, estava com os olhos vermelhos. Na verdade, ainda chorava, agora enxugava as lágrimas que rolavam por suas bochechas rosadas.

"Desculpe-me, eu já te disse isso..."

"Não... Não se preocupe, por favor. Sou Elliot Stabler."  
Diz ele, sentando-se no balanço do lado dela.

"Olivia Benson."

"Seria muita audácia minha perguntar por que choras, Olivia?"

"Talvez... Não se preocupe, estou bem."

"Olivia, eu vi suas costas... Seu namorado...?"  
Olivia olha pasma para ele e em seguida começa a desfazer sua trança.

"Foi?"

"Não, não tenho namorado. Por favor, voc não precisa se preocupar comigo..."

"Mas eu quero. Você muito bonita, Olivia."

"Obrigada."  
Diz Olivia baixinho, olhando interessada as pedrinhas no chão.

"Olivia, você pode ir delegacia denunciar a pessoa que te machucou. Seu pai...?"  
Nesse momento, mais uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto belo de Olivia. Ela nem ao menos conhecia seu pai, e se dependesse dela, nunca mais falaria nele.

"Vem, eu te levo até uma delegacia..."  
Elliot abraça Olivia para ajudá-la a levantar.

"Não, eu só quero ir para a aula. Obrigada. De verdade, Elliot."

"Então eu te levo para a aula."

"Obrigada."

Os dois foram para a aula e chegando na escola, todos olhavam para eles, que estavam abraçados e comentavam que "o Stabler já tinha uma nova namorada".

----------

**Eu agradeço muito pelos reviews! Isso realmente me deixou feliz! Então, mais um pouco de chantagem: reviews = mais capítulos ^^**


End file.
